Hell Fire for Hire
Crew End In late 2006, soon after the disbanding of Notorious Fandango, Hell Fire For Hire merged with Falcon's Fury to form the new crew Hell Hath No Fury. The remainder of the article below has been left intact, for posterity. =Crew Introduction= Niyabinghi! Down wif de downpressas! De right Woody, King of Kings say: 'I say to ye PIRATES Pillage, and were not very fair about it if we did not play along these lines we might as well call the game Puzzle Navy.' Who colt de game? Babylon colt de game! Down wif Babylon! A righteous bandulu got hisself a bandulu bizness, no make a coil wif izzms n skzzms. A righteous bandulu take a corn from de brigands an take rank from de pirates. No creation steppah live in palace! Creation steppah live on boat! Hell fire For Hire be Natty Congos a mash up de bong belly pickneys an mash down de polytricks! Dey be a righteous grounation when de las gravalicious pyaka sanfis a go lef, an all de rastas from don gorgons ta ragamuffins skankin to de Hellfire Sound System! So nice up de pillage, bring de collie, an glub de boats wit de rudebwoys an fly sistahs! Jah Ras Tafari! Mo Fire! Hell Fire! Fo Hire! =Crew History= Hell Fire For Hire is an old crew, first seen in Hell's Outcasts, a flag dating back to the days of the Azure Ocean when Puzzle Pirates was still in Beta test. The original Hell's Outcasts was composed of a large number of crews, each of which had initials H*FH. The only remaining crews from this era are Half Circle From Hell (the core crew from Hell's Outcasts) and Hell Fire For Hire (the alt/war/blockade crew). Ruled by KingWoody, Hell's Outcasts merged with Pennsuedo's Rudder Revolution to form Rudder Hell, the first flag to blockade a colonized island. Rudder Hell later merged with X-Marks the spot to form , first owners of Guava. Equinox eventually split - one element going on to form Carpe Noctem, the remaining elements to reform as Hell's Outcasts and Rudder Revolution. Hell Fire For Hire saw its first real insurgence as a viable, stand-alone crew in January of 2005, when it left Hell's Outcasts and joined Rudder Revolution for "War Month" - a month long event held by Pennsuedo where the ocean was invited to a week (or longer) of limited war. Flags such as and took them up on the offer, sparking some of the first real renewed interest in war as an entertaining game mechanic. This was also the first time a set of 'terms of war' were established stressing fun over winning. Originally populated by Hell's Outcasts alts, the crew began to be more prominently populated by Rudder Revolution crossovers. Parallel parlay synergy, loosely related to War Month, helped produce the flag Notorious Fandango, which Hell Fire soon joined, along with Falcon's Fury, an old Equinox compatriot. These two sattelite crews, along with Fandango Familiars, saw Notorious Fandango through the lean months of March and April, before the flag started to grow in earnest with the entry of newer blood players to supplement the initial group of "old disgruntled Rockstars". During this time, Hell Fire took on some cross-over pirates from Fandango Familiars itself, as well as alts of monarchs from over a dozen other flags who were interested in what was going on. In its spirit of openness and equal-opportunity-war, Hell Fire began to work as a meeting of the minds for disgruntled royalty, which would sometimes join Fandango full time, or other times take some of the ideals of Fandango back to their flags. =Crew Personality= HFFH is primarily an adult and/or mature crew. The crew often speaks in Rasta Patois. We say 'Irey' instead of 'Ahoy,' and 'Niyabinghi' instead of 'Yarr,' for instance. The captain is staunchly against stalls, trading, and the merchant game of any sort, to the point where he refuses to purchase a house. The crew was founded around pillaging, sinking pvp, and blockades. Nevertheless, some HFFH continue to play the trading game, they just don't brag about it. :) =External Links= Website: http://www.notoriousfandango.com